‘Iskool Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter
IBC News Posted at Jan 07 2017 09:58 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) MANILA -- IBC-13 and Secarats-produced newest primetime sitcom Iskool Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ) comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, trended on microbloging site Twitter as it aired its pilot episode on Saturday night. With the hashtag #IBFirstDayOfDilimanHighSchool, the school-oriented teen sitcom starring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez among the top trending topics on the microblogging site. The pilot episode of Iskool Bukol opened with the story of Keith (Cruz) and Anne (Abestano), who woked up in the morning around 6 a.m. by using the tablet and cellphone to post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day in Diliman High School. After the intro, before the first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Keith (Cruz) and Anne (Abestano), while Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez) is the mother of Keith (Cruz). Tonton meets Maricar (Jennica Garcia) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) at the Escalera house while they meet Raisa (Dayrit) who introduced her with Keith and Anne are their high school classmates for their first day in Diliman High School. In Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu) meets a resident high school professor and a strict teacher Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as they meet their high school classmate TIto (Francis Magundayao), Chester (Justin Ward) and Joey (Harold Rementilla) while waiting for Barbie (Jane de Leon). Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Anne are the three high school girls involve to study in Diliman High School. Keith, Raisa and Joyce involve in classroom where they posted in social media. Keith meets another high school classmate Patrisha (Patrisha Samson) and a cutie classmate Alyssa (Analyn Nacion), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule as Barbie meets a new classmate Adie (Andres Muhlach) and Joyce posted by Tonton as she involve their classmate friend Abby (Zonia Mejia) and Bibeth (Dexie Dulat). These three high school girls will introduce a very nice teacher girl, Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Teacher Alodia approached Tonton. Teacher Erich saw Joyce and Anne, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie draw with Francis to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object. Teacher Alodia also meets her Principal Oscar and introduced adviser Mr. Rude (Fred Lo). The Escalers sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "GO GIRL, MEGANON!!." Meanwhile, Barbie also allowed by the cutie classmate Alyssa and Adie to study their Math notebook. Keith approached Tito to learned the subject. Then, Tonton went to Aning's Coffeeteria and they talked about the renovation, and promotion for the high school classmate Barbie. Outside the coffeeteria, Oscar larned that Miss Tapia approached for Raisa. The Escalera sisters thought that one of them was called by Chester. After they learned, at home, Keith showed Tonton and Marie within a teen trademark as well as a trademark for Patricia. Joyce and her classmate Abby and Bibeth saw Raisa and Joey on the library of Diliman High School, while they meet Maricar and Luigi, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Mr. Rude thanked Miss Tapia when she is a high school professor on the help she raised with Tito and Chester. In Diliman High School, Raisa and Alyssa meets Raffy (Neil Coleta) as a coach. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Joyce involve that they have a baon, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 3 donuts, 2 chicksilog, 2 iced tea for Keith and Joyce, and 1 coffee for Tonton as for the high school teen classmate of Barbie. Abby and Bibeth came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. In library, Keith and her classmate Raisa and Patricia who saw Barbie as a result they learned and achieved her. Mariel involved that Miss Tapia learned in Diliman High School while Teacher Alodia asked her Principal Oscar to the Escalera sisters because of Mr. Rude reserved 13 classmate. In the end, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton managed to draw the problem and they have a classmate for Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest Jane de Leon. Trended on Twitter: :Thank you so much @IBC13 and @SecaratsTalentManagementServices!!! Ganda ng first episode!! Ang Sabado primetime na yan lol#IBFirstDayOfDilimanHighSchool. :Congrats Mr. @TontonGutierrez #IBFirstDayOfDilimanHighSchool. Before the airing of the episode, Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano shared their excitement over their latest project on social media. "OH MY G! I can't wait for everyone to see Keith, Raisa and Anne later. For tonight's episode. #IBFirstDayOfDilimanHighSchool where the three high school girls involve in Diliman High School," Cruz wrote. "30 minutes to go, ISKOOL BUKOL na!! Excited na po ako na makilala nyong lahat si Anton Escalera. Mamaya na po yan, pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend sa IBC 13. Sabay sabay po tayong manuod?," Cruz wrote. Abestano (pink sando), Tonton, Angelu, Cruz (school uniform) Also part of the cast of Iskool Bukol are Fred Lo as the good-looking but nerdy Rude Aquino, the youngest adviser to teach at Diliman High School, Jennica Garcia as a mother of Raisa, Boom Labrusca as a father of Raisa, Andres Muhlach as Adie Bautista, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Neil Coleta as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Iskool Bukol, which marked the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime school-themed teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up, and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after Express Balita Weekend. '#IskoolBukol' :SHOWING Sit-in ka na sa klase ako sa Diliman High School, napapanood ang ISKOOL BUKOL! (January 21, 2017) :SHOWING Sit in ka na sa mga makukulit na klase nasa Diliman High School. Mapapanood ang ISKOOL BUKOL! (January 28, 2017) :Mga Kapinoy SHOWING Oras na naman para maki sit in at makigulo sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! (February 18, 2017) :SHOWING Maki sit-in na at makipagkulitan sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! (February 25, 2017) :SHOWING Makigulo na sa masayang klase sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Ricky (March 18, 2017)